


I already know how cruel fate is

by scarletchidori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, just pure angst, neji dies but it's offscreen, nejiten is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: She touches his chest, hoping to hear a heart that is no longer beating. Her hands are stained with his blood.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 16





	I already know how cruel fate is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the NejiTen Month. I think it will be the only one-shot that I will write, but you never know.
> 
> Inspired by this fanart: https://theshitthatidoishere.tumblr.com/post/625580486305169408/nejiten-month-2020-day-5#notes made by Fae.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Salvation from the Desolate City/ Liberation at Deserted City" (translation can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfUGIo7JKVg ) and is part of The Untamed soundtrack.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

“It’s cold,” Tenten whispers holding his hand. “To be honest it shouldn’t surprise me.”

Tenten ignores the sharp pain in her cheeks as she cries, those cuts will heal. But what about her spirit? What about… her?

He’s dead. His hands will always be cold.

_“Your hands are so cold," Tenten laments as she takes his hand._

_“Well good thing you’re here,” Neji whispers tenderly.“You always warm my hands, my love”_

_He smiles at her, holding her hand tightly._

  
  


“But,” Tenten mourned, “It doesn’t matter how long I hold them now. They are not going to get warm anymore.”

She touches his chest, hoping to hear a heart that is no longer beating. Her hands are stained with his blood.

“Neji,” she whispers, laying her head on his chest. “Why?”

**Why did you do that?**

“You were supposed to,” the words are stuck in her throat “be happy.”

She holds onto him, crying warm tears that will no longer warm his body. 

She sits down, Neji’s blood mixed with her own.

  
She takes his hand, rubbing them between hers, hoping to warm them once again. She repeats the same motion many times, but it’s useless.

Neji’s hands are cold as ice, and always will be.

She pulls his hair away from his forehead. The cursed mark is no longer there. 

She kisses his forehead and then his lips (cold as him).

She turns around, no longer able to stare at him, and grabs his hand.

  
“They are not going to get warm anymore,” she whispers to herself again. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. So if you find mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
